Fourth of July
by Ragehappy Mavin Fan
Summary: Sebastian's idea of fun may or may not have gotten the two of them in trouble, and Kidman is very pissed off by Sebastian and Joseph. Established Relationship. Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda


**I really like the Evil Within so I wanna do a little one-shot for it, just a cute little 1,000 to 2,000 word one-shot. P.S. Clumsy Jojo is best Jojo, and for those who don't know Joseph is a Japanese-Canadian. Born in Canada to Japanese parents before he moved to Krimson City.**

 **Pairing: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda**

 **Rating: T**

 **The Evil Within belongs to Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?"

This was a question he seemed to be asking every other hour to the older detective, who just couldn't stay out of trouble.

Sebastian grinned as he set a large box of bottles and _where those fireworks!_ onto his desk with a loud thud, completely ruining the paperwork he had been working on for a while. The elder man's grin set him on edge as he pulled out a lighter and placed it into Joseph's hands, the dark eyes peering over his glasses to look at the bright American Flag lighter.

"Sebastian, what the fuck are you thinking?"

"That fireworks are fucking amazing."

Joseph took off his glasses and set them on his keyboard gently before rubbing his temples, "No." He didn't meet Sebastian's eyes as he put his glasses back on before taking the box and putting it on the ground. There were three cases that needed to be reviewed before he had to go and visit a scene with Kidman and Connelly and get the witness reports and -

"You work to much Jojo, its a little break. It's not gonna kill somebody," Sebastian said as he turned off Joseph's computer screen. The younger detective shivered slightly when he felt his lover's arms wrap around him in a loving embrace. "Come on, I'll make it up to ya later," he promised as he pulled Joseph to his feet.

"I'm gonna regret this won't I?"

"I can't promise you anything," Sebastian said as he picked the box up and made sure that Joseph still had the lighter and made sure he had his own lighter. They walked to the parking lot in relative silence, with Joseph trying every now and then to talk the older detective out of this. But he wasn't going to let his money go to waste and he kinda wanted to set off some of the fucking things. Besides it was the Fourth of July! Fireworks were mandatory on such a day. "I got bottle rockets and firecrackers, pick your poison," Sebastian said as he grabbed a rocket and a bottle.

Joseph stopped trying to convince Sebastian that this wasn't a great idea, because knowing him he just might fuck something up. Joseph had a certain affinity for being able to... how you would say be clumsy, he liked to think of it like an interesting ability. Because no one can just trip over flat surfaces right? What if they hit someone's car and would have to-

No, absolutely no way.

"Seb?"

"Yeah Jojo?" he asked as he set up his bottle rocket and lighted the fuse.

"Didn't Kidman get a new care the other week?"

"Your point is?"

The sound of an explosion followed by the 'TINK' of the debris hitting a plastic surface, he sighed in relief as the bottle rocket bounced off the top of Sebastian's car. A knowing glance in the elder detective's direction he sighed and set his bottle rocket up, "If we fuck up her car, she is gonna make us pay." He said as he pulled out the lighter and lit the fuse, a little satisfied smirk on his face as he stood back to watch the firework shoot off into the air.

Sebastian smirked that damned smirk of his and teased Joseph, " 'I'm gonna regret this won't I' my ass."

"Fuck you old man," he retorted as the debris landed near the door to the station.

"You say that now Jojo, but later you'll be begging for this old man to actually fu-"

"SEBASTIAN!"

The American only laughed at the Canadian's embarrassment, and grabbed a firecracker from the box; he lit it as quickly as possible and threw it by Joseph's shoes. Nearly cackling with laughter as it startled the poor detective, causing him to jump as he lit another firework. The bottle was tipped over by his foot and before he had a chance to do anything to stop the bottle rocket from firing, it did.

He cringed as he heard the tell-tale sound of the rocket exploding against metal and plastic, and looking up he and Sebastian visibly paled. Kidman's brand new car now had a small hole in the driver's side that was black and was smoking a bit. The red paint was not so shiny anymore and after a while of staring in disbelief Sebastian asked, "If we put red duct tape over it, she won't notice it right?"

"Notice what?"

They turned to the doors of the police station and smiled sheepishly as Kidman stood there, an accusing look on her face; well Sebastian smiled. Joseph looked like he was about to run to safety. "Notice what Oda?" she asked, looking to the Japanese man. Joseph refused to say anything and Seb was just looking anywhere but at her, and the junior detective looked at the box of fireworks and at the tipped over bottle.

Her eyes followed the direction the bottle was tipped and Joseph could swear that she was visibly shaking with fury, "Oda? Castellanos?"

"Yeah Kid?" Sebastian replied, slowly gathering all the fireworks together and putting them in the box. His lighter was safely tucked into his pants pocket and the rage on Kidman's face had him nervous.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Run!" Sebastian yelled and he and Joseph began their run from Kidman, the woman could run pretty damn fast in heels and when she caught them there would be no mercy for them. Joseph's usually slicked hair was starting to fall from its professional style as he ran out of the parking lot on Sebastian's heels. They dodged people on the streets as the clicks of Kidman's heels got closer and closer to them. Sebastian pulled Joseph by the hand into an alley and let go of Joseph's hand as he turned a corner.

A big mistake, seeing as he almost tripped over some boxes stacked up and the crash behind him told him that Joseph wasn't as lucky.

The younger detective was clutching his ankle when he felt strong arms hook under his knees and behind his shoulders. "Seb!" Joseph clutched to the older man's shirt as he ran down more alley ways.

"No man left behind!" Sebastian told him as he turned a left and came to a dead end. The clicks of Kidman's heels were much slower as Sebastian set Joseph down and they looked for another way out.

"The one time I get something nice, you fuck it up," she growled out as she advanced on the two. Her brown hair was slightly wet with sweat after chasing them down the block and her brown eyes were darkened in anger. "So whose idea was it?" but she got excuses in return.

"It was an accident Kid!" Sebastian explained.

"Didn't mean for it to happen!" Joseph backed up his boyfriend's explanation.

"Oh really? Cause Oda was supposed to accompany Oscar and I to a scene so he could gather witness reports, and when I finally manage to find him. You two managed to put a hole in my _brand new car_!"

"Well if it makes you feel better, a little duct tape fixes everything."

"Sebastian!" she rounded on them like a wolf to the slaughter and they both gulped.

~.~.~.

"Oww, it stings," Sebastian whined later as Joseph applied a pack of ice to Sebastian's neck. The Canadian had sported some pretty bruises around the cheeks and torso but it seemed that for his idiotic comment Sebastian got stomped into the ground. Joseph only sighed as he rubbed a cream onto Sebastian's nose, ignoring how he crinkled his nose at the smell.

"I told you I was gonna regret it," he said as he took out a band-aid and peeled it out of the wrap.

"Really Jojo? Disney princesses?"

"It came with the hydrogen peroxide, now shut up and let me work," Sebastian grumbled about how unfair it was that he had to go through this pain. "Don't pull that bullshit on me Seb, remember what you told me? 'Lighten up glasses, its the Fourth of July!'" he said, trying to imitate Sebastian's deep voice. It didn't really work out like he planned on it to but he gave it his best shot. He elbowed Sebastian when he started laughing at him, grinning when he heard the man groan in pain.

The sounds of fireworks exploding in the distance had the two looking out their window as the park nearby set of explosion after explosion.

"Happy Fourth of July asshole," Joseph said as he gave Sebastian a kiss that he was more than happy to return.

Sebastian nipped at Joseph's bottom lip and gave him a wicked smile, "Remember what you said earlier? 'Fuck you old man?'"

He smirked as Joseph broke free of his embrace and raced off, giving Sebastian a chase. He loved it when he was allowed to give chase. "I'll give you a real reason to say that!" he called out playfully.

Happy Fourth of July indeed.

* * *

 **Jojo's voice is like rich chocolate. Agree?**

 **Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


End file.
